Krystal's Dream Quest
by Snivy06
Summary: Three years have passed since the Galaxy was saved from the aparoids and all was well. However, Krystal receives an unknown distress signal but cannot make out where it's coming from and who is sending it. One night as he drifts off to sleep, she gets pulled into a dream world where she must save it's inhabitants from an evil Warlock.
1. Chapter 1

Corneria, 4th Planet of the Lylat System, Three years have passed Since the Galaxy was saved from the Aparaoids and everything was at peace. However that doesn't the end for the Starfox Team, especially their valued member Krystal. Ever Since She was rescued by Fox on Planet Sauria, She proved herself to be quite a Vital member of the team, possessing telekinetic powers and being able to use her staff. She does whatever she can to Assist Fox and his team if they needed it. And now the biggest adventure by far will her greatest one yet. One morning She was standing outside gazing up in the clouds as they were floating by. "I have never seen such fluffy clouds" She thought, "They are truly a beautiful sight." Just as Krystal continued to watch the clouds She heard footsteps coming up behind her, she turned around to see Fox McCloud Leader of the Starfox Team. "I see you're doing some Cloud gazing" Said Fox as he joined her. "Oh yes, You can see a lot of different things just by looking at them" Krystal said with a smile on her face. "really?" Asked fox "for instance." "well that one over there looks like an Ice Cream cone" Replied Krystal, "and that one looks like a ball." "Well I guess you're right" Said Fox. "Oh and Look" Said Krystal "That one looks like two small foxes playing together." Fox looks around untill he saw the one Krystal was talking about. "Doesn't that look sweet?" Asked Krystal. "Yeah, It sure does" Replied Fox while Krystal giggled.  
"you know" Said Krystal "ever since I joined you I feel that I really started to belong, I never really made much friends after Cerinia was destroyed, but now I feel that I'm ready to help out in anyway." Fox looked at her and nodded in agreement. "I know you can, You have great potential and full of determination" Fox said. Krystal Blushed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Fox, that means a lot." She said. Just then a Voice was heard. "HEY YOU GUYS COME OVER HERE!" Fox and Krystal rushed down only to meet up with Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad.

"What's going on you guys, what's the problem?" Asked Fox. "Well I got some great news" Falco replied, "You see-" "PEPPY INVITED US TO GO TO A RESORT WITH HIM!" Cried Slippy "Slippy! I was going to tell them" Yelled Faclo! "Sorry but I couldn't help it" said Slippy, It's just so exciting." "I guess that ever since he retired Peppy wanted to make the best of things" Said Fox. "Well we can't just sit here and talk let's get going" Said Slippy as he ran off. "He can't keep still even for one second" Said Krystal as she giggled. "I guess some things never change" Said Fox. So they headed off to the Great Fox and started taking off. "Are you sure it's necessary to take the Great Fox?" Asked Krystal. "No worries" Replied Falco "Peppy said he put in a good word for us, so the moment we get there they'll know it's us." "I hope so" Said Fox "I would hate to have a repeat of what happened the last time we used the Great Fox to take a vacation." "That was just the one time" Said Falco. "Are you kidding, you nearly had us lost spiraling out of control at an asteroid belt" Said Slippy "My head spins just thinking about it." "well I think Going to a resort will be a lot easier then traveling to another planet" Said Falco. and So they headed off until they saw a sign that said "Welcome to the Bekue Resort." "That must be the place" Said Fox, "I land this nice and easy now." Fox and his Friends have reached their destination and landed the ship with ease. It wasn't Long until they met up with Peppy Hare and ROB 64. "Took you guys long enough to get here" Peppy said with a smile on his face. "Great to see you Peppy" Said Fox. "Same here, Lovin' the Vacation get-up" Said Falco as he chuckled. "Well I'm just trying to live it up" Replied Peppy. "So what do you think?" "It's very beautiful out here"  
Said Krystal "The view is just so breathtaking." "Excitement Possibility 100 %" Said ROB. "Well I'm glad you all like it, there's lots to do here So let's go." Said Peppy happily.  
Everyone Joined Peppy and ROB for a little Tour around the Resort. "Say Fox" Said Krystal "I was wondering if"-Just then She noticed that he went off With Falco and Slippy.  
"It's just like Fox to hang out with his friends." She Thought "If only if he knew how I really felt about him." "Are you ok Krystal?" Asked Peppy, "You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"I'm Find Peppy" Said Krystal as she looked back at Fox who was talking with Falco and Slippy. Just then she noticed a Bracelet Stand and walked over there. She then bought a Seashell bracelet as a Gift for Fox. "I hope he likes it" Krystal thought. "Maybe it can help him show how I feel." Just then Fox walked up to Krystal who manage to hide the bracelet. "Hey Krystal" Said Fox "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Peak with me." "are the others coming too?" Asked Krystal. "No, Falco wanted to check out the Beach and Slippy wanted try the activities" Said Fox "Did you want to come Peppy?" "No thanks" Said Peppy "Rob and I are actually heading over to the Spa, You should head there later on, I heard the service is top notch." Peppy and Rob headed off to the Spa while Fox and Krystal headed off to the peak. As soon as they got there they couldn't help but enjoy the view. "This is great" Said Krystal, "Such and incredible view." "Yeah, you know as long as we're here, there is something I wanted to tell you earlier" Said Fox. "Yes Fox?" Said Krystal as she smiled. "well this isn't easy for me to say" Said Fox as he started to blush. "It's ok Fox" Said Krystal reassuringly as she chuckled, "Take your time." Fox Looked at Krystal for a moment then took a deep breath. "Well when it gets right down to it, I feel that I'm in-." "PLEASE HELP US" A Voice Cried as Krystal started to Flinch.

"Something Wrong Krystal?" Asked Fox. "I'm sensing some kind of Distress Signal" Said Krystal. She kept focusing on the distress signal. "I can't seem to find who is sending it or where it's coming from." Said Krystal. "Well no need to Panic" Said Fox calmly. "I'll find a way to help you out." "I feel So much better hearing that Fox" Said Krystal. "Us Teammates got to help each other out after all." "Right" Said Fox as he nodded. So they left the Peak to do some investigating around the resort so Krystal can find out who is sending the Distress Signal, but with no avail. "It's Hopeless Fox" Said Krystal Sadly, "this isn't like me to receive a distress signal and not know the full details." Fox Thought about this for a moment. "This is really odd" Fox said. "HELP US, OUR WORLD IS IN DANGER!" The voice cried again. "SAVE US...SAVE US..." Krystal Kept focusing on the signal but still no luck.  
"I'm sorry for putting you through all this" Said Krystal. "It's not your fault Krystal" Said Fox "It's not like anyone could have predicted this." Just then Falco, Slippy, Peppy and Rob Met up with the two Foxes. "Hey I just got back from the Spa and my Bones haven't felt this good in ages" Said Peppy. "That's nothing, you should try the Activities they have, like Volley Ball, Tennis" Added Slippy. "Personally I Got the chance to hang ten for a bit" Said Falco, "So What are you two up too now?" "Guys, we have a situation" Said Fox. A few hours later at Peppy's Condo Fox explained everything. "That is serious, and she doesn't know where it's coming from?" Asked Peppy. "No...and Sadly, I've done everything I can to help" Said Fox. "Well this is Just great" Falco Complained, "I finally get a chance to really relax and have a good and all of a sudden this happens." "Come on Falco, this wasn't her fault" Said Fox. "Fox is right" Slippy agreed, "It's not like she wanted it to happen." "Look all that matters right now is that it didn't lead to anything violent" Said Fox.

"Why don't you head off, I'll take care of her, Last thing I want is to drag you down." "All right then, Ok Slippy let's go. " Said Falco as he and Slippy walked out. "well if you ever need anything you can call me" Said Peppy "you know, your father was like that too, sacrificing his own free time for the sake of others." Peppy walked out the door with ROB Following him. "I sincerely hope for the better Fox" Said ROB. Fox nodded as ROB headed off. Fox headed off to the Guest room where Krystal was sitting down depressed. "Fox, I heard everything and I think it's sweet that you want to help me at this time of need but I don't want to ruin your vacation." Said Krystal with a tear in her eye. "Don't worry" Said Fox Calmly "I can make the best of it, why don't you get some rest and maybe things will get better." Krystal smiled at Fox as he walked out of the room "He's right" Krystal thought "Maybe a good night's sleep can help sort out this mess. As Krystal started to dream she felt she was being pulled into some sort of dimension, and by the time she got there, she was in for a surprise.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Krystal landed in a mysterious Kingdom where pink fluffy clouds were floating everywhere and a Gold castle was standing above a Hill top. "What is this place?" Asked Krystal as she looked around. She had never seen anything like it, She didn't know if she should be amazed or terrified. Just then a floating balloon like creature comes running by. "OUT OF THE WAY, OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled but he bumped right into Krystal. "Hey" Krystal Yelled, "don't be so reckless!" "I'm so sorry, everything has gone awry, I have to find help before it's too late"The Creature said. "What's happening?" Asked Krystal as she looked at him curiously. "Well you see-Wait a Minute, why should I tell you anything!?" The Creature asked. "How do I know you're not one of them?" "One of them, what are you talking about?" asked Krystal. And just as the Creature was about to answer a huge Mammoth like creature comes rampaging.  
"Oh no, a Glucklam!" Yelled the creature. Krystal looked at the Glucklam with huge terror. It had two tusks on both sides of it's face, and a huge scar on across his left eye. It also had 4 tails shaped like long whips. "I never seen anything like this!" Krystal exclaimed with terror, but then a Staff suddenly appeared in her hand. "My Staff, of course"  
Krystal said as she prepared for battle. "That staff looks so familiar" The Creature thought, "Could she be the one?" and so the battle ensued, Krystal used her staff to hold back against the mighty Glucklam, but the fierce creature proved itself to be quite a powerful opponent as it pushed Krystal back with great force. "This thing is alot stronger then I thought" Krystal Thought "But that never stopped me before." Krystal Shot a small beam from her staff to slow the beast down, Then she focused on the creature using her Telekenetic powers to stop it in it's tracks. Krystal then noticed a small spike ball at the side of it's feet. "This must be what's bothering him, "I'll try to take it off of it" Krystal said.

So she ran over as quick as she can to remove the spike ball. She pulled it out gently, then the Glucklam cried out in pain, however it started to calm down. "you'll be fine now" Said Krystal calmly. "The Glucklam looked at Krystal for a moment then embraced her with it's trunk. The Floating creature who witnessed the battle was amazed. "off all my years of existince, I haven't seen anything like this since...OF COURSE!" He exclaimed. "You there, You must come with me, There is someone you must see. Without hesitation Krystal hopped on the Glucklam and followed the wasn't long before they had made it to the Castle on the Hilltop. Krystal was amazed to see the Shining palace and the creatures that lived there. "Allow me to introduce myself "Said the creature, "My name is Flezzub, I'm the assistant to the Queen who rules this land." "And I'm Krystal, I'm a proud member of the Star Fox Team of the Cornerian Army." "I'm not really familar with any of that to be honest" Said Flezzub. "However You seem to show much potential, well we're here." and with that Flezzub rushed in to roll out a Carpet so he could make a proper introduction. "I proudly present, the all-mighty queen of our land, Queen Subconia!" Flezzub said with excitement.

Krystal could hardly believed it as Queen Subconia walked in from her throne room. She was a Red fox with long blonde hair with a Golden robe and a scepter with a Blue Jewel on top. "My Queen, I bring you Krystal of the Starnerian Fox" Flezzub said. "Excuse me that's Star Fox" Krystal said. "Oh right, sorry" Said Flezzub. "come closer young one" Said Queen Subconia. Krystal walked over to the Queen, she was nervous about it but did her best to remain calm. The Queen looked at Krystal for a moment while Krystal was shaking a little. "You're finally here at last" Said Queen Subconia with a tear of joy in her eye. "No need to Cry your majesty" Said Flezzub as he comforted her. "It's allright Flezzub" Said the Queen with a smile on her face. "I don't mean to be disrepectful, but where am I and why am I here?" Asked Krystal. "Krystal" Queen Subconia explained "This is the Kingdom of Dreams, a world where dreams are made for those who fall asleep." Krystal was amazed by that statement but was intrigued by her intentions to produce dreams. "I don't understand, I thought dreams were made in your mind" Said Krystal. "Well that's what they want you to think" Flezzub explained "However the dreams we do make are sent to people's minds when they are asleep." Krystal started to grow more interested about it. "Regardless" Queen Subconia said "I'm glad you finally came to us, We called for help for a while but we couldn't get an answer. "That was you?" Said Krystal "Of course, that's why I couldn't Identify the wherabouts of the distress signal, It was coming from a dream." "Perhaps it's best that we head inside and Flezzub, send someone to keep the Glucklam company" Said Queen Subconia.

Meanwhile back at Peppy's Condo Fox walkled over to the Guest Room where Krystal was sleeping. "She looks so peaceful" Fox Thought "but still I wonder what that distress call was, maybe it might have been something from another dimension of some sort." But Fox just smiled and covered Krystal with an extra blanket and headed out. "It's hard to belive that Krystal had been with us for a few years" Fox Though. "Ever Since I rescued her from Andross and General Scales I can't help but have strong feelings for her, She has done so much for the team, in fact it's stronger then ever." Foxed looked up in the sky and saw a shooting star pass by. He closed his eyes for he knew what to wish for rightway. After a while Foxed walked inside and sat down.

Back at the Kingdom of Dreams, Queen Subconia and Krystal walked over to the throne room, and on their way Krystal noticed all the drawings on the walls. it represented small children ridingon fluffy clouds while an Angel watched over them, and another drawing represented what appeared to be a Warrior banishing an evil being. Krystal began to wonder what was going on. "I wish I knew what was happening" Krystal thought "More importantly, I hope I'll be able to see my friends again...especially...Fox." "Now then Krystal is it?" Said Queen Subconia, "I would like to show you something." The queen turned on a switch and a huge painting appeared from behind a curtain. Krystal walked over to examine the painting and made a shocking discovery. "That lady in the painting, she looks like me!" She exclaimed "But how?" The Queen walked up to Krystal and put her hand on her shoulder. "2000 Years ago" She explained "an evil Warlock once spread Chaos throughout the land." He turned our dreams into nightmares in hopes that it would destroy all the living beings in the real world. However young Sorceress was successful in defeating this awful monster and sealed it away for eternity...or so we thought." Krystal Looked at her with sadness on her face. "and now" Said Queen Subconia sadly "He has somehow managed to escape from his prison to pick up where he left off." The Queen started to cry while Krystal hugged her. "What does this have to do with me?" asked Krystal. Queen Subconia took a deep breath and stopped crying. "You're the descendant of the sorceress." She answered. Krystal could hardly believed what she was hearing, She never really known much about her ancestors or her family history. "I know this comes as a shock to you" Said the Queen "but you must do what the sorceress has done 2000 years ago." Krystal thought about this long and hard. She felt that this all very sudden to her but she didn't want to see people getting nightmares either. "allright, I'll do it in the name of Team Star Fox!" Krystal said. "Thank you" Said Queen Subconia,  
"you must hurry, there isn't much time to lose." Flezzub met up with Krystal who walked out of the Palace, hopped on the Glucklam and headed off on her Journey, Then a cloaked figure peered out from behind a tree. "So this is the prophecy that will save the Kingdom of Dreams" Said the cloak figure in a sinister tone. "Well then Our master is going to have to hear about this."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

As Krystal and Flezzub left the Kingdom of Dreams to embark on their Journey, a lot of things have puzzled the blue Vixen's mind since she has entered it. "This place is pretty bizarre, There's so much I want to know, like How My staff suddenly appeared to help me fight the Glucklam, and What's the story of the Sorcress?" Krystal Thought. "Well maybe this journey can help unlock the secrets behind all this." "Krystal, before we move any futher, We need to head to the Village square" Flezzub Said, "We must get you prepared for your quest.""Wait, what will I need?" Asked Krystal. "Well for starters" Flezzub explained, "You need proper training, I mean look at you, you're practically out of shape." "HOW DARE YOU!" Krystal yelled. "I'll have you know I spend most of my time focusing on my abilities." Flezzub just shrugged. "Well I'll have you know that the training around here won't be anything compared to what you do at the Star Corn or whatever" Flezzub added. Krystal just stared at him angrily. "You wouldn't even believe the adventures I have since Joing Fox." Krystal said. "as mush as I helped him, he helped me as well, and I will always be greatful for that." "That's very touching but we need to focus on the job at hand" Flezzub said, "The Square is not too far now." Just as they were about to reach the Village square, Krystal noticed a robed stranger watching them from the forest Glen. "Flezzub, did you see that?" Krystal asked as she was trying to show him what she saw, "I could have sworn someone was behind those trees." Flezzub looked around but didn't see anything. "I didn't see anything" He said."I know I saw someone, He was wearing some kind of robe" Krystal said as she continued to look around. "Well you don't have to worry, we've made it to the village Square" Said with that Krystal Slowed the Glucklam down to a complete stop so she could get off. "Thank you Glucky" Said Krystal as she petted him. "Flezzub, who exactly are we looking for?""We're looking for the wise Froznog" Said Flezzub. "If anything, he can give you the training you need to save our world from despair, so let's go." Krystal followed Flezzub to the village to look for the wiseman.

Meanwhile Back at Peppy's Condo as Fox was walking into the guest room where Krystal was sleeping he noticed that her staff was lying right next to her. "This is odd" He said. "I don't remember Krystal taking her staff, and It's not like her to leave it out like that, especially when someone can take it." Just as Fox was about to move Krystal's staff to a safe place it started showing a vision of the Kingdom of Dreams. "what is this?" Fox wondered curiously "It seems to be some kind of palace, I wonder if there is some kind of connection to all this?" The vision from the staff faded and the staff landed back in Fox's hands, He put the staff right back where it was in case it started showing visions again. "I may need to inform the others about this" Fox said "I don't know if they will believe me but it's worth a try." Fox left the room to use the phone to reach Peppy. "Peppy, We have a situation, find Falco, ROB, and Slippy" Said Fox. He looked at Krystal for a moment. "Don't worry Krystal" He thought, "I'll get to the bottom of all this, and maybe find some answers."

Meanwhile back at the Kingdom of Dreams Krystal was looking around the Village square. "Where could he possibly in a big village like this?" Krystal asked. "That's the thing" Flezzub explained, "He's more of a wandering Wiseman, so it may be difficult to findhim." Krystal was worried but knew she had no time to waste so without hesitation she went of looking for Froznog. "HEY WAIT UP!" Shouted Flezzub, "You don't know where you're going!" But Krystal didn't listen, all she could think about was finding the sage, She kept on running until she bumped into an elderly man with a Wizard hat. "Oh I am so sorry" SaidKrystal. "No harm done my child" Said the elderly man. "perhaps I've should've been more aware of my surroundings." Krystal looked at the gentleman with a skeptical look. "I don't wantto sound hasty, but I'm looking for a sage named Froznog" Krystal said. "Why do you seek him?" asked the Elderly Man. "I was told that he was the wisest sage of this world" Krystal explained "and that he could train me to help defeat this Warlock that has escaped." The Elderly man looked at Krystal for a moment, then realized what she was talking about. "Thenyou must be the one." He said. Just then, Flezzub caught up with Krystal. "You went off like a pistol back there" He said, "I could barely keep up." Flezzub noticed the elderlygentleman Krystal was talking to. "We Found you at last oh great one!" He exclaimed. "Wait, you mean he's Froznog the wise?" Asked Krystal. "Yes indeed" Explained Flezzub thenturned to Froznog, "You see this is Krystal, the prophecy Queen Subconia was talking about." "Yes young one, I can see that" Said Froznog. Krystal was nervous but then she tooka deep breath and started explaining everyting that was going on. "Well that is quite a story isn't it" Said Froznog "Come with me, and I will tell you a tale." So Krystal andFlezzub followed Froznog to his Wooden Cabin over by a lake and when they got inside the Sage started conjuring a spell that produced a visual aide.  
"I'm sure Queen Subconia explained this to you already" Said Froznog "but our world was once a peaceful civilization, We created dreams for the purpose of helping people get through the night from good times to bad times." Krystal saw that image in amazement as she never saw anything like this back at Corneria City. "However, an entity of darkness started to spread and created nightmares that was scary beyond imagination." the vision stated to show a large shadow creature summoned Big Vulture like monsters to attack the Kingdom.

"These creatures were creations of my older brother, Marvick. "That's the Warlock?" Asked Krystal. "Yes indeed" Said Froznog, "He created some of the most unusual creatures back in the day, he used to be a kind Wizard but somehow, his heart was tainted with darkness." Krystal was shocked with what she was hearing. "It must have been terrible to do something like this" Krystal Said. "Oh yes, we thought all hope was lost" Froznog replied "however a brave Sorceress challenged my brother to a fight, She fought with all her might and quickly defeated him." The Vision showed the sorceress conjuring an orb and tosses it at the Warlock causing him to succumb to defeat. "To ensure that no harm would come between Our world,  
The Sorceress sealed him away forever" Said Froznog. "but somehow he escaped, and now he's going to complete what he begin years ago." The vision disappeared as Froznog started going through a pile of books. "Those poor people" Krystal thought, "it was terrible seeing them go through that kind of terror...I must help them, Fox would have done the same if he was in my position." She started to shed a tear, realizing that she misses her friends so dearly, Flezzub patted on her back to comfort her. "I know this is overwhelming" Flezzub said "But I'm sure when this is all over, you'll see your friends again." "I hope so" Krystal said "There were so many things I wanted to tell them...especially Fox. "I've found it!" Froznog exclaimed as he brought over a big book, He dusted it off and opened it. "Now that I've found what I've been looking for, your training can begin." Krystal was took a deep breath, then looked a Froznog with confidence. "I'm ready, let's do this!" Krystal shouted.  
TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Froznog escorted Krystal to the lake outside of his home. There he conjured a spell which created a Portal right in front of the lake. "Come through this portal" Said Froznog, "There we can start your training." Without hesitation Krystal followed him through the portal which transported them to a room with different doors. "What place is this?" Asked Krystal as she looked around. "This is the chamber of your mind" replied Froznog "These doors that surround us represent each aspect of your emotions." The doors suddenly open and out came creatures that looked exactly like Krystal. "Are those suppose to be me" Asked Krystal. "Indeed my child" Froznog answered "But each of these creatures differ from one another, for example the yellow one in front of me represents the feeling of Joy." "Hi there" Said Yellow Krystal "It's a great day for exploring in space with the Star Fox team." "The indigo one represents Sadness" Said Froznog. "Sometimes I feel as if I don't belong, despite how much Fox helps me, I can't help but feel he left a void in my life." Said the Indigo Krystal. "That's not true" Said Krystal, "Fox has done so much for me-I mean us. "Moving on" Froznog said "The pink one represents the feeling of Love.""Fox is so handsome and so brave" Said the Pink Krystal "I hope he understands how I truly feel about him." Krystal walked up to the pink Krystal and hugged her. "You and I both"She said. Just then a Red Krystal comes up and attacks her. "I'm gonna guess this one represents the feeling of Anger." Said Krystal. "You're guess is very good" Said Froznog."I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THAT SLIPPY" Yelled the Red Krystal "HE IS ALWAYS SO RECKLESS, AND THAT FALCO THINKS HE'S A HOTSHOT, HE ANNOYS ME!" The Red Krystal started screaming very loudly. "AND PEPPY AND HIS BARREL ROLL CATCHPRASE, WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?" Yelled the Red Krystal. "AND FINALLY FOX THINKS HE CAN HOG ALL THE GLORY WITHOUT THANKING ME!"  
"I'm gonna have to stop you there" Said Krystal. "Fox never takes all the credit for his deeds, He knows what it takes to make a great team." The Red Krystal started to attack her until Froznog intervened. "It seems that your anger is becoming strong." Said Froznog as he calmed the red Krystal down. Krystal blushed from embarrasment when a green Krystal walked up to her. "The way you blush is so creepy." The Green Krystal said. "You must be the feeling of disgust" Said Krystal. The Green Krystal nodded her head and looked down."When was the last time you had your nails done?" Asked the Green Krystal, "It's nothing personal, I just think it's weird to see them sticking out like that." Just then a Purple Krystal tackled her to the ground. "Are you ok, where did she hurt you?" Asked the Purple Krystal. "I'm fine, and you must be the feeling of Fear" Said Krystal. "Yeah that's right"Said the Purple Krystal. "Let me tell you, I'm afraid Fox is gonna dump me and kick me off the team!" Krystal looked at her purple counterpart with a skeptic look. "I'm also afraid that Some Alien creature will destroy Us" The purple Krystal said as she trembled in fear. "well then now that you've gotten to know your emotions the test can begin" Said Froznog.

Meanwhile back at the condo, Peppy, ROB, Falco, and Slippy rushed inside after they recieved the call from Fox. "What seems to be the problem Fox?" Asked Peppy. "It's hard to explain" Said Fox, but when I got into the room where Krystal was sleeping, I noticed her staff suddenly appeared. I was just about to move it to a safe place when it created some kind of vision." "What kind of Vision was it?" Asked Slippy. "I'm not sure" Replied Fox "It looked like a golden castle, like a kingdom of some kind." Fox took the others to the guest room and grabbed Krystal's staff. "I'm not sure if the staff will show it again, but I'm hoping it might provide some answers." Said Fox. "Ok, obviously you've been stuck here too long" Said Falco. "Maybe Falco's right, maybe you need some fresh air to sort out your head" Said Slippy. Just then the Staff created another vision showing Queen Subcoina standing outside the palace gate. "What is this?" Asked Peppy in amazement, "I never seen anything like this." Falco, ROB, and Slippy were equally shocked. "I don't believe it" Said Falco. "She is our only hope" Said Queen Subconia. "Only hope for what?" asked Fox. "I don't think she can see or hear us." Said Slippy. "She must save us" She continued "The Kingdom of Dreams hang in the balance." The vision disappeared with everyone in shock. "That was amazing" Said Slippy. Fox returned the staff to the bed and sat down. "This is unusual"Fox thought, "Could that queen from the vision be talking about Krystal?" Fox just looked a Krystal for a moment then turned to Peppy. "We must learn more about this Kingdom of Dreams"Said Fox. "It sounds like I got here just in time" A Voice cried. The Star Fox team ran out of the room only to find Beltino Toad, Research developer and Slippy's dad. "Dad, what brings you here?" Slippy asked. "Well Son, I wanted to drop by to visit Peppy but when I got here I noticed you were talking about something interesting." "You mean the Kingdom of Dreams?" Asked Fox. "Correct" Replied Beltino "About 10 years ago I did some research about dreaming and how it affects people's brain patterns and that's when I learned about the palace, We really haven't uncovered much at the time, but hopefully with your help I can unravel this mystery." Fox thought about it for a moment and then nodded knowing that it Could help Krystal. "I'll do it" Said Fox. "Learning about dreams can be interesting" Said Peppy. "You can count me in" Said Slippy. "I don't belive this" Said Falco "But I guess duty calls no matter where you are." "Fantastic" Said Beltino, "That reminds me, I brought two researchers who will assist us. Beltino pointed out to a white Poodle and a Lynx. "No it couldn't be...Faye...Miyu is that you?" Asked Peppy. They walked up to peppy and the rest of the team. "It's great to see you Peppy" Said Faye "It's been so long!""Yeah same here" Said Miyu. The two girls met up with Fox and the others and shared a great reunion. "I'm guessing you know them" Said Beltino. "That's right" Said Peppy, They use to work for our team but somewhere along the line they left to study abroad." "That's right" Faye said "I was so fascinated by all the planets and the creatures that live there, I wanted to learn all about it." "Personally I just wanted a break from all the piloting and barrel rolling" Said Miyu, but somehow Faye's research got me itching to be a researcher." "Regardless, we're happy to happy to see you" Said Fox. "all right everyone the time has come to crack the greatest mystery of dreams" Said Beltino. everyone rushed inside to make preperations.

Back at the Kingdom of dreams Froznog transported Krystal to a battle arena. "Reminds me of Sauria for some reason" Said Krystal. "Perhaps that's because we're in a part of your memory" Said Froznog. "You're bound to see some familiar things around here." Krystal didn't mind, She felt that Sauria was like a second home to her. "I'm ready Froznog" Said Krystal. Froznog used his scepter to create a griffin like creature. "Now then for your training you need to fight using your emotions" Said Froznog. "Use them to defeat this creature."Krystal thought long and hard about this. Of all the times she fought alongside Fox, she never thought about using her feelings as a weapon. She looked at the creature with determination and started running towards it. The creature retalliates by swinging it's claws and sends her back against the wall. "Krystal you must think" Said Froznog "Physical force won't always be the answer." Krystal started to get up then started to walk slowly towards the creature and looked into it's eyes which give her an idea. "Aren't you such a precious thing, you look so adorable with those wings and claws" Said Krystal. The Creature started to roar at first but then started to shrink a little. "you must have worked very hard to become the fearless monster that you are" She added. The creature grew smaller and smaller until it became a small baby chick. "Well done Krystal" Said Froznog "using the feeling of compassion towards creatures enabled you to overcome your opponent. The baby chick rubbed against Krystal, who patted it on the head. "It seems that it's personality changed as well" Said Krystal. Then Froznog created a block like monster. "This is going to be tough" Krystal thought as she studied her new opponent. "Hey, Look at you" Said the block creature "did you come from the Doofus convention?" Krystal stared at the monster angrily. "I mean look at you" The block monster continued "You're so blue, when it's night time and when you're talking, everyone shouts what was that!" Krystal started to shake her fists. "and don't get me started on your hair" Said the creature , did you suddenly walk into a barbershop and asked is there any way you could make me more like a Psycho Mind reader." at that Point Krystal Started to scream in rage. The Block creature was startled by this and disappeared in a puff of smoke."I'm sorry" Said Krystal as she sat down for a moment. "Relax my child" Said Froznog, "Sometimes releasing your anger can intimidate your opponents. Krystal took a deep breath and got back up. "Now then, you may have defeated my previous creations but this one will be the true test of your skill" Said Froznog as he used his scepter to create a snake like creature."Now then, what emotion will you use to defeat this monster?" Asked Froznog. The snake creature started to wrap around Krystal really slowly as she concentrated on what to do. "I must think of something quick or I'm done for" Krystal thought, she focused real hard until she started to cry. The snake creature noticed this and started to back down. "Please don't hurt me" Krystal Cried "I have no quarrel with you, so please stop." She kept sobbing until the snake creature let go of her and disappeared. "Very Good" Said Froznog "sometimes sadness causes others even your opponents to show sympathy." Krystal stopped crying and took a deep breath. "You are now ready for your journey" Said Froznog. "I have one question" Krystal said "How did the sorceress manage to Seal Marvick?" "Oh yes, that's right" Said Froznog, "Come with me" Froznog and Krystal were transported back to the their arrival Froznog used his scepter to create a vision. "The Sorceress sealed my Brother away by using the Dream Sword" Said Froznog, "a powerful weapon, with it the Sorceress was able to stop Marvick in his tracks and sealed him inside a jar." "Where can I find this sword?" Asked Krystal. "The Dream Sword can only appear when all five of the dream amulets have been found" Said Froznog, "The legend states that after The Sorceress sealed Marvick away she had scattered the five amulets all across our world so no one can use them for evil purposes." "How will I find them" Said Krystal. "Luckily" Said Froznog, I have this Charm that can detect these amulets." Froznog gave Krystal his charm so she can use it to locate the amulets. "before you find the amulets, you must head off to Oopar Springs" Said Froznog "you need to seek out Kika, my young apprentince, she can assist you." Krystal took a deep breath for a moment. She knew the responsibilities her journey entails but she also knew that the Kingdom of Dreams was counting on her and knew that if Fox was by her side he would give her his support. "Thank you for everything Froznog" Said Krystal. "You're welcome Krystal" Said Froznog "and Just remember, your emotions are much ore useful then you think."Krystal nodded and headed out to meet up with Flezzub. She told him about the amulets and the dream sword and headed out of the village square, got on the Glucklam and started to head of to Oopar Springs.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Krystal has just started her Journey to Oopar Springs. With Flezzub by her side she felt confident that the Kingdom of Dreams will be saved from despair and destruction. However somehing has been on FLezzub's mind since he encountered her. "Krystal I've been meaning to ask you something" Said Flezzub "Did you grow up in Corneria?" "well...no" Said Kystal "you see, I was born on a planet called Cerinia." Flezzub started to grow interested in her story. "It was once a thriving civilization" Krystal continued "However disaster struck when an evil force destroyed it...memory of it really makes me shudder." "You're parents even your friends on your home planet were gone...That's terrible" Said Flezzub. "I didn't know how it happened at the time...Well I went back to investigate what could have caused it's destruction when I recieved a distress call from Sauria."Krystal explained "when I got there I was captured by General Scales and was encased in Crystal at the Krazoa palace." Flezzub was shocked to hear all of this. "However, When Fox got all the Krozoa spirits to set me free, I've learned that the true mastermind behind the drestruction of my planet was a Scientist named Andross" Krystal continued. " It seemed that Fox battled him before and was able to defeat him again, and since then I've been grateful for what he did and took real good care of my staff." Flezzub started to shed a tear. "I have dedicated my life to help the Star Fox team in times of Peril and Chaos" She added "And No matter what happens, I will always Support Fox." "That's was astounding" Said Flezzub "It sounds like you and Fox have a strong bond." Krystal blushed for a moment. "Yes, we do" She said "If he was here right now he would urge me to help save this world." Flezzub nodded in agreement as Krystal started to look a the scenery of the path to Oopar Springs.

A Shadowy figure who have witnessed this has transported himself to a Dark Castle surrounded by Lava. He ran inside to he Throne where The Evil Warlock Marvick was sitting. He looked like Froznog but he had a dark red robe and Wizard hat and his beard is a dark shadow colored. "Sir, I bring you news" Said the shadowy Figure, "The Prophecy has arrived and now has threatned to overthrow you." Marvick remained calm and got up from his throne. "So it has come to this has it" Marvick said. "She thinks she can defeat me." Marvick started to laugh in a evil tone. "I never thought my younger brother was capable of summoning the likes of her to battle me" He said. "Actually sir" Said the Shadowy figure "She was transported from the real world by Queen Subconia-" "SILENCE BRUZZAGLIA" Yelled Marivck as he threw a fireball at him. "Sorry sir" Said Bruzzaglia "All I could learn is that Her name is Krystal and she hails as a hero on a Plantet called Corneria." "ah yes" Said Marvick "I've heard many tales of Corneria...in fact it may be the planet I need to fully conquer this world" Said Marvick. "in the meantime, keep an eye on her, find out what I can learn from her and what I can do to stop her in her path." "Yes sir" Said Bruzzaglia as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
Marvick went back to his throne and sat down. "The queen may have succeeded in summoning the prophecy" Marvick Thought "but rest assured, I will gain full control of the Kingdom of dreams and nothing will stop me."

"Oopar springs is just ahead" Said Flezzub, "I'm sure Kika will help, after all she is Froznog's apprentice." and just as they were about to reach ther destination a purple furry monster appeared out of nowhere Startling the Glucklam causing Krystal to fall off. "None shall pass beyond this point" Yelled the monster "For I am Metem the Fearless."  
Krystal got up to confront the creature. "Listen...Metem is it, we need to go to Oopar springs" Said Krystal "It's very important." Metem looked at her for a moment. "No one shall pass" Metem said. "Please? I need to find someone named Kika." Said Krystal. "And I said No" Yelled Metem "actually...I might consider your request, if you can defeat me in battle.""Listen buddy, we don't want any trouble" Said Flezzub. "Sorry Bub" Metem Said "But Your princess is going to be in another castle when I'm done whooping her." Just then, he lost balance and fell into the river. "HELP" Metem Cried "I can't swim." Krystal rushed over to observe the river. "It's ok" Said Krystal just stop splashing." "I don't know how that will help but ok" Said Metem. Metem stopped splashing and realized that he was at the shallow part of the river. "Oh thanks" said Metem as he got up. "I never would have known that river wasn't deep." He dried off his fur and walked over to Krystal. "Why do you wish to pass beyound this point?" Metem asked. "You see" Krystal said "I need to seek Kika,the apprentice of Froznog." "Very well, I shall assist you as my way of saying thank you for your help." "That's very nice of you" Said Krystal. "I know Kika very well" Said Metem,"she isn't as powerful as Froznog, but she has more knowledge then you think." Krystal was curious about what kind of information Kika can provide but knew she had no time to waste."Let's go" Krystal said with a smile on her face.  
It wasn't long that they reached their destination. It was a small village with hotsprings everywhere surrounded by waterfalls. "So this is Oopar Springs" Said Krystal "It's so beautiful." She was amazed by the sight of the Springs. "Yep, this place is famous for their hot springs" Said Flezzub. "Now we just need to find Kika so she can help us find the amulets." "Kika can be found at the very top of that hill" Said Metem as he pointed out the location. "Sorry Glucky, looks like you're gonna have to stay here for a while" Said Glucklam didn't mind, for he wanted to rest. So they went through a cavern that will take them to the hill top. Krystal was amazed by the beautiful gems that surrounded the walls. She even noticed the inscriptions that were on the cavern walls. It showed a five circles and what appeared to be five shrines. "I wonder if these are related to the five amulets" Krystal thought "and I wonder what Kika will be like, I hope she can help provide the answers I need." After a while the three made it out of the cavern and encountered a Springer Spaniel in a cloak standing outside gazing at the sky. "That's her" Said Metem "No need to be shy, just go up to her, we'll stay behind for now." Krystal walked real slowly for she was nervous.

"Excuse me" Said Krystal "I'm looking for someone named Kika." Kika Turned around and observed Krystal for a moment. "That's me, how can I help?" asked Kika. "I was sent here by your Mentor Froznog" Krystal explained, "He said you can tell me about the five amulets." Kika started to grow skeptical upon hearing this. "Why do you wish to seek the amulets?" She asked."I was told they were needed to revive the sword of dreams to defeat Marvick" Krystal replied "Im Krystal and I'm-" "Krystal, you mean you're the prophecy" Kika exclaimed "Of course, I recieved word from Froznog that you would be here, Come this way." Krystal followed Kika to her home on top of the hill, there she got out a book and started searching until she found what she was looking for. "It says here" Kika said "That the five amulets were scattered around the world by sorceress in hopes that they will never fall into the wrong hands, however what she didn't know was they were supposed to be returned to their resting place." Krystal remembered the drawings she encountered eariler. "Those must be from the drawings" Krystal thought. "you see" Kika continued "Each amulet have 5 different resting places, the first one is nearby here, we just need to find the right amulet." She pulled out a detailed drawing of the amulets, each one with a different shape pinpointing to their resting places. "The green one with the Ruby arrow on is the one we need to find first" Said Kika.  
Suddenly an explosion was heard outside and Krystal and Kika rushed outside to see what it was. The village was being attacked by a giant Ogre, Krystal rushed down to the village with Kika following her. "Perhaps now I can put my training to the test" Krystal thought.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Krystal and Kika headed down to the Village area of Oopar springs where the Ogre was wrecking the area. "I recognize that Ogre" Said Kika "He's been attacking us for a while and he can be very powerful in combat." Krystal observed the Ogre for a moment. "Yes he does seem to be strong, but if we're lucky we can find the Ogre's weakness" Said Krystal. "For someone who has been transported from the real world, she seems quite confident" Kika thought "However, I am determined to see if she has what it takes to save our world." and so the girls confronted the Ogre who in turn intimidated the two by punching his fists into the ground causing a enourmous earthquake. "Don't let your guard down Krystal" Said Kika "You have no idea what you're up against!" Krystal got to the ogre as close as she could so she could observe him, but the ogre sent her back, landing right into one of the hot springs. Kika rushed over to help her up. "That thing is more powerful then I anticipated" Krystal said. "Indeed" Said Kika "I know, I'll distract him while you find his weakness." Kika rushed to the ogre and launched fire balls at the Ogre. The Ogre attempts to attack her, but she managed to evade him. This gave Krystal the oppurtunity to find the Ogre's weakness. She noticed a stange object underneath the creature's foot. "Kika" Krystal yelled "I think I found something that can solve our problem!" At that moment, Kika launched another fireball into one of the hot springs creating a smokescreen. Kika and Krystal hid behind a boulder to discuss a battle stratgey. "I saw something stuck at the bottom of the Ogre's feet" Krystal said. "That could be the reason for this rampage" Said Kika "and I think I know how we can get it out of him. so Krystal rushed back to confront the Ogre and launched an energy beam from her staff to get his attention. "Shame on you for attacking these poor innocent people" Krystal said. "Do you even realized the damage you've caused?" The Ogre scratched his head in confusion for a moment. Kika started to sneak up on the Ogre undetected, it was only a matter of time before Krystal could get the Ogre to sit down. "I know you're some big creature who can crush anything in your path, but why don't you sit down and think about this for a moment" Said Krystal. The Ogre started to get angry and started to charged at her but Krystal used her staff to Trip the Ogre down to the ground. "Now's your chance Kika" Said Krystal. Kika rushed over to remove the object from the Ogre's foot then the creature vanished. "That was a great plan" said Krystal. "I couldn't have done it without you" Kika said.

Meanwhile back at the Condo preperations were being made. "System is online" Said ROB. "Excellent" Said Beltino "Now just bring Krystal over here so we can hook her up to this computer." Fox and Falco carried Krystal real carefully to the stretcher and put on a mind helmet so they can see what is going on with her subconsious. "Is Krystal going to be ok?" Asked Slippy. "No need to worry" Said Beltino "She will be fine, She's just in an unusual state of consciousness." "So what exactly does this machine do" asked Fox. "What were gonna do here"Beltino explained, "is to access to her mind, and this monitor her mind so we can see what's going on?" "You mean like watching an actual dream?" Asked Slippy "yes, something like that"Beltino answered "but rest assured no harm will come to her." "That's good to know" Said Fox "Last thing we want is for Krystal to go through any more problems then she already has."So Beltino connected Krystal to the computer and one monitor showed a graph of brain waves while the other one is still fuzzy. "The other one usually takes a while" Said Beltino "But on the bright side, her brain waves seem normal. "Here's the problem" Faye said" the other monitor isn't hooked up properly." "Oh yes of course" Beltino Said "Why don't you take care of that Slippy?" Slippy went over to the monitor then started reconnecting everything until the second monitor showed an image of Oopar Springs. "There we go" Said Slippy as he finished fixing the monitor. "I wonder what that place is" Said Fox "It looks like some sort of Hot spring." Fox looked closely to the monitor to see that everyone was seeing things from Krystal's point of view. "This is very interesting" Said Peppy "So it's possible that there is a dream world?" "We haven't had much details about that in the last few years" Beltino said "but from the look of things, this may be a breakthrough. Fox also noticed at a group of people rushing out of their homes cheering from the monitor. "Looks like whatever Krystal did, she became a hero" Said Falco. Fox smiled as he continued to watch the monitor. "She has the heart of one" he thought as he looked at her.

Back at the springs the town's residents rushed out to cheer for Krystal and Kika. "Thank you so much for saving our village!" They cried "The monstorous beast is finally gone after all these years!" Krystal blushed from all the praise. "I don't deserve all the thanks, if it weren't for Kika here, the Ogre would never have vanished" Said Krystal. "You know Krystal, we make a great team!" Kika said "You have the heart of a true fighter." Krystal then noticed a green object on the ground where the Ogre once stood. "This must be one of the five amulets" Krystal said. "Well done, now we can return it to it's proper resting place" Said Kika. So the girls headed off to the resting place meeting up with Flezzub and Metem in the process. "The resting place is just beyond those trees" Kika said. So the four walked past the forest until they reached a large temple. they headed inside and found a shrine."This shrine" Kika explained "Is where you must place the amulet, by doing so, our world will begin to regain it's strength." Krystal took out the amulet and placed it on top of the shrine, then it started to glow. "What's happening?" Krystal asked as she backed away. "The amulet's energy is starting to merge with our world's energy" Kika said. After a while the amulet stopped glowing and the shrine sealed it. "We've got a long way to go" Said Kika "I will join you so I can help locate the other four amulets." Krystal nodded in agreement for she knew that she and Kika made a great team. "Great idea" Said Krystal. "with your help, I know we can prevail." Kika smiled at her and then the four left the the time Krystal and her friends got out of the temple Kika's wand began to glow. "What's happening" Said Flezzub. Just then an Image of Froznog appeared. "Well done" Said Froznog "I see you returned the first amulet." "We did-how did you know" Said Krystal. "My master isn't wise for nothing you know" Kika said with a giggle. "Just remember that your adventure is far from over, and I know Kika will do the best she can to help." "I know she will" Said Krystal, "I have full confidence in her." "Thank you Krystal" Said Kika. The Image of Froznog disappeared and Kika's wand stopped glowing. "So where do we head off now?" Asked Metem "I never been to other areas beyond Oopar Springs." "Well if my calculations are correct"  
Said Flezzub "beyond Oopar springs is the Gwondo Mountains." "Oh yes" Kika said "Gwondo Mountains is only down this road from here." Krystal called the Glucklam over. Krystal and Kika both got on him and they started on the road to Gwondo Mountains with Flezzub and Metem following them. "Krystal is more stronger then I've given her credit for" Kika thought "but this is just the beginning, She has a long way to go if she's going to defeat Marvick and Save our world."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

"Gwondo Mountains is a very special place" Said Kika "The Bammawocks use it as a nesting ground and we have always done whatever we can to protect them." "I don't mean to be disrespectful but what's a Bammawock?" Asked Krystal. Kika searched through her sack and took out a sketch of a griffin like creature. "These creatures are noble and majestic" Said Kika "If Marvick or any of his minions manage to get a hold of them, it could spell disaster for us all." "It sounds like these Bammawocks are very important if you're trying to protect them"Said Krystal "Looking at the drawing reminds me of the Cloudrunners on Sauria." As Krystal and her friends continued down the path, she started to look around the forest trees and the rocky roads. "For some reason this makes me think of Cerinia" Krystal thought. "It was once very beautiful like this forest, until it's destruction." She shedded a tear at the thought of Cerinia's demise. "are you all right?" Kika asked "something seems to be on your mind." Krystal looked at Kika for a moment, then took a deep breath. "I'll be fine" Krystal answered "I just had a little something in my eye is all." "well ok" Kika Said "but we need to focus, Gwondo Mountains is only a few miles away so we're not too far now." "That's good to know"  
said Flezzub "Krystal, did you know Gwondo mountains is also the highest mountain of our world." "How tall is is exactly?" Asked Krystal. "So high, it would be like you're ruling over tiny ants" Flezzub answered. Krystal laughed at that. "That would be silly" She said "but still, I bet that place is very beautiful." "Believe you me" Kika said "Those mountains have been around for a long time." Hearing that, Krystal was more then excited to get to Gwondo Mountains, so she can see the Bammawocks and see the view. "This will be an exciting experience for me as well" Metem said "My ancestors were mountain dwellers." "You mean, you never been to a mountain top?" Krystal asked. "No not really" Said Metem "I spent most of my life at the forest, but perhaps a mountain will be a change of pace for me." "That's the spirit" Krystal said "We can even help you if you wish." "I would like that, thank you"Metem said happily.

Meanwhile back at the Condo, Fox stepped outside to get some fresh air when Peppy met up with him. "Feeling Ok Fox?" Peppy asked. "To be honest, I'm not sure about all this" Said Fox. "I wouldn't worry to much about it" Peppy said "Beltino knows what he's doing." "I trust him completely" Said Fox, "It's Krystal, I'm starting to wonder if this whole thing is connected to her past or something." "That would be somehow likely, but we'll have to wait until we get more information" Said Peppy. At that moment Miyu stepped outside. "Hey McCloud" Miyu said "what seems to be the trouble?" "I'll head inside to see if Beltino needs my help" Said Peppy as he went back inside. "well Miyu, I'm starting to think that this Kingdom of Dreams world might have some connection to Krystal and Cerinia" Fox said. "That does sound interesting" Miyu said "I think Faye might have some research information about Cerinia if it helps." "I'll have to check it out" Said Fox "Perhaps it provide answers not just for me but for Krystal, but in the Mean time, we better see How Beltino's research is coming along." Miyu nodded in agreement then she and Fox headed back inside to check on the research. "How's it coming along?" Asked Fox. "Things are pretty normal" Said Beltino "but hopefully something should come up." "Krystal's Subconsious is in a normal state, I don't think we have much to worry about" Said ROB. "That's a relief" Said Fox as he looked at Krystal.  
Slippy was watching the Monitor which showed Krystal's journey to Gwondo mountains when he saw Kika. "Who's she?" Asked Slippy "I never saw her before" everyone turned around to see what Slippy was talking about. "I never saw her before" Said Falco. "Something about that girl is so familiar" Said Beltino "It's like I've seen her before but I can't remember when.""well whoever she is, it looks like she's helping Krystal" Said Fox. "Are you sure about this Fox?" asked Falco. "It's a gut feeling, but yeah" Fox relpied.

Back at the Kingdom of Dreams, just as Krystal and her friends were about to reach their destination she started to Sense something. "Krystal is something wrong" Asked Kika."I'm sensing a distress call nearby" Krystal said "It seems to be to the right of this area." "The only thing that's on our right are the Cruckos nest" Said Kika "Those insects can be very dangerous, but we must help whoever is sending that signal." So everyone rushed down to that area when a cry is heard. "HEY HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE!" The Voice heard. "That voice was getting louder and louder by the minute. By the time they made it to the Cruckos nest, they saw a small Mink Boy being chased by giant Moth like wasps. "Those giant bugs are the Cruckos" Said Kika "we must save that boy before it's too late" Krystal nodded in agreement and headed down there accompanied by Kika. Krystal aimed her Staff then launched an energy beam to the ground to scare them off. This gave Kika the oppurtunity to save the boy from the giant insects. "you shouldn't be over here by yourself you know" Said Kika "Those Cruckos can be very dangerous." Meanwhile Krystal who made sure everything was ok met up with Kika and the boy. "Is he ok?" Asked Krystal "He'll be just fine" Answered Kika "I'm sorry" Said the Boy "I wanted to get the Blomblum flower." "Blomblum flower?" Asked Krystal "What are those?" "A Blomblum flower is a very strong herb" Said Flezzub "It can help heal any ailments." "Why did you need the flower?" Asked Kika. "I needed one cause one of the Bammawocks have started to grow seriously ill." "Oh No!" Said Kika "That's horrible.""You can only get them at the Gwondo mountains but they are very hard to find" Said the boy. "We're heading down to Gwondo Mountains" Said Krystal "We can see to it that we'll find this Flower and heal the Bammawock back to full health." "Thank you" Said the boy "you must be some kind of brave princess warrior." "I don't know about Princess, but I feel like a warrior" Krystal chuckled. "but then how did you get here?" asked Metem. "As I was heading to the mountains I tripped on a rock and the next thing I knew, I landed here" Said the boy "I better head home, I bet my Mom is worried about me." The boy ran off waving goodbye to Krystal, Kika and the group.

"Kika, what do you know about the Blomblum Flower?" Asked Krystal. "Well They are blue with green stripes all over" Said Kika "They have an innate ability to cure any ailment as Flezzub pointed out." "Wow sounds like some kind of Miracle plant" Said Krystal "Very useful. "And very rare" Said Kika "So it's important that we find this herb and heal that Bammawock." The Glucklam looked down in sadness, so Krystal walked over and comfort it. "Are you ok Glucky?" Asked Krystal "That's so sad" Kika said "Glucklams and Bammawocks are generally good friends, hearing that one of the Bammawocks is sick is making Glucky feel sad." "Don't worry" Krystal said "We will find that flower to heal that creature." The Glucklam embraced her with it's trunk and then let out a roar. "That's the spirit glucky, now on to Gwondo mountains" Said Krystal. So the group got back on course and continued on the path to Gwondo mountains so they can find the Blomblum flower and save the Bammawock. "I hope we can be able to heal that creature in time" Kika said. "If I learned anything from Fox, it's that you got to trust your instincts to overcome the toughest of obstacles." The journey started to become intense but the group knew they had no time to waste.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

The group began their search for the blomblum flower, for it was the only thing that can cure the Sick Bammawock. "We better hurry" Said Kika "if one Bammawock is sick, chances are the other Bammawocks might get sick as well." They ran as fast as they could until Krystal began sensing a distress call. "We must nearby" She said "I can sense it's call coming from the top of the mountain straight ahead, if we hurry we might make it." So the group kept running until the reached Gwondo Mountains. The Glucklam stayed behind to watch out for intruders while the rest began to figure out how to get to the top. "How do you normally get to the top?" Asked Krystal. "It's a well known fact that these mountains can be very difficult to climb"  
Said Flezzub "However there is a Gondola nearby." "the group headed over to the gondola and began heading to the top. It was an intense ride, It went as fast as it could, going through all kinds of twists and turns, everyone started to scream in terror. "I WANT FOX" Krystal Yelled, "I WANT MY MOMMY" Cried Flezzub! The Gondola then started to go at a 360 degree angle "How is it possible for this thing to do a barrel roll?!" Krystal Cried. "Remember" Yelled Kika "This is the Kingdom of dreams, nothing is impossible here!" The Gondola continued to go faster until it came to a complete stop. "I'm glad that's over" Said Krystal in a dazed tone "I thought it was a Mountain top not an amusement park." "Perhaps I should have warned you" said Flezzub "Sorry" "well regardless" Said Krystal "at least we made it." The four headed inside a cave and began looking for the sick Bammawock who might be able to provide the location to the elusive Blomblum flower. "One more thing" Kika said "I don't know why I didn't mention this sooner, but this is mating season for these creautres so we need to cure the sick Bammawock or the population could cease to exist." "we can't let that happen" said Krystal "I refuse to let something like that end up the same way Saura was infected by the aparoids, It was fortunate that the species repopulated."

Marvick who was watching this from his Crystal ball began to observe the situation. "Krystal seems more determined then I've anticipated" He said, "She shows much potential,I could use a good challenge for once." Bruzzaglia had entered his throne room to give him some news. "Sir, I regret to inform you that the first Amulet has been returned to it's resting place" He said "There is no way for you to retrieve it now." Marvick glared at Bruzzaglia for a moment then he shot a fireball at him. "IDIOT" He cried "You think I'm unaware of the situation!?" Marvick took a deep breath for a moment. "All right" he said calmly "She may have suceeded in returning the first amulet but she has yet to find the the other four."Bruzzaglia nodded in agreement. "Anything you need me to do master?" he asked. "Yes" Marvick replied "I need you to distract Krystal, My crystal ball has located her at the Gwondo Mountains." "Sir need I remind you that this is the Mating season of the Bammawocks" Bruzzaglia said "I don't see why Krystal would head over there." "YOU FOOL" Marvick yelled "I didn't ask you for your nature report, now find Krystal and destroy her." "Yes sir, right away sir" Said Bruzzalgia as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Marvick sighed for a moment then headed back to his throne. "Soon Krystal" Said Marvick "you will meet your fate." Marvick then headed over and grabbed a book that marked "History of Coneria" on it. "But first"he said "let's see how your little friends from the real world can stand against my minions."  
Back at Gwondo mountains Krystal and friends continued down the path until they encountered a group of Griffin-esque creatures. "Those must be the bammawocks" Said Krystal "They look very majestic." "We appreciate your compliment stranger" One bammawock said "but we have a dire situation, Allow me to introduce myself I'm Starlian." "I'm Krystal" Said Krystal "and these are my friends Flezzub, Metem and-" "Kika" Starlian said "How good it is to see you again" "Kika, you know this creature?" Asked Krystal curiously. "Yes, I've known her since I was a child, She saved my life." Said Kika "and I've been greatful to her since." "We're here because we heard one of the creatures hear has fallen ill" Said Metem "we hope to find the blomblum flower to cure it." "Yes" Starlian said "The Bammawock you're referring to is my father, I don't know how it happened but if something isn't done, he could die." Krystal walked up to Starlian for a moment and put her hand on her back. "That's why we're here, we need to find that flower" Krystal said "I want to do what I can to help you and your father, May we see him." "yes" Said Starlian "Perhaps telling him what you just told me can rejuvinate his hopes a bit." The group followed Starlian to a nest where an elderly Bammawock is lying down. "Father" Said Starlian "I bring news, Kika brought some friends who wishes to find the rare blomblum flower so you can recover." The elderly bammawock started to get up very slowly and looked at the group for a moment. "Tell me..."he said weakly "how...did..you know I was ill?" "we ran into a small boy on our way over here who was looking for the flower." Said Krystal "he told us the blomblum flower can cure any illness." "yes..."the elderly Bammawock said "that flower is my only hope,Starlian assist these strange beings." "I will father" Said Starlian with a tear in her eye "I won't fail you." The Elderly Bammawock laid back down again as Krystal and her friends assisted by Starlain headed outside to begin their search for the Blomblum flower.

Meanwhile back at Peppy's Condo Fox was still concerned about Krystal's condition. "Faye" he said "do you have a moment?" "Sure Fox" She said "What's up?" "well I was speaking with Miyu and she said you might have some information about Cerinia" Fox explained. "Oh yeah I remembered doing some research about that" Said Faye "Let me go get it." Faye got out her laptop and began to look up her Cerinia research. "There it is!" She exclaimed "about 12 years ago Cerinia was once a thriving civilization. it's inhabitiants lived in harmony without a single care in the world." Fox grew amazed by all this information Faye provided. "I did some research about the legends that was told on that planet" Faye said "and one of them was about a mystical sorceress who sealed away an evil warlock." Faye showed fox a picture of the inscription of the legend and he was shocked. "That looks like Krystal" He said. "What's going on" asked Slippy as he entered the room. "Take a look at this picture" Fox said. Slippy did just that and was amazed by how the sorceress in the picture looks like Krystal. "We got to show this to Dad and everyone else" He said. Fox, Faye and Slippy ran over to Beltino and showed him the pic. "This is bizarre" Said Beltino "I knew Krystal possessed some kind of supernatural ability, but I never thought I see something like this." Falco and Peppy rushed over to see what the commotion was. They saw the pic and was equally shocked. "If this is a connection to Cerinia and the dream world" Said Peppy "Then I can honestly it's very remarkable." "The only thing I never found out was" Faye said "is How Cerinia was destroyed and why it happened." Just as Fox was about to explain the planet's destruction a large boom was heard outside. Fox, Falco and Slippy headed outside an encountered a holographic image of Marick. "Attention People of Corneria" Said Marvick "I've come to tell you that soon, Your precious planet will be mine, and I will merge it with the Kingdom of dreams to create a new world." "Fox" Said Falco "What is with this freakshow?" "I don't know" Said Fox, as he turned to Marvick "I don't know who you are but if you lay one hand on Krystal-" all of a sudden Marvick disappeared. Beltino who witnessed this was amazed "of all my years of research, I never saw something like this" he said. "Well whoever that was" Fox said "I have a feeling Krystal is going to need our support more then ever."

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

The Search for the Blomblom flower has began, and Krystal and her friends was more then determined to find it so Starlian's father can fully recover. "I never got a chance to ask earlier" Krystal said "Where do you find the Blomblum flower?" "The Flower is usually found over by Kremmerk Woods" Starlian said "but because of the darkness that surrounds the area, not many people have been able to find it." As the Gang prepared for their flight to Kremmerk Woods Metem and Flezzub decided to stay behind. "You two go on" Metem said. "Metem and I will keep an eye on the Elder here to make sure he doesn't take a turn for the worse" Said Flezzub. "Thank you kindly" Said Starlian "Are you ready?" Krystal and Kika nodded their heads and got on Starlian's back and started to take off. "Hold on now" Said Starlian "This flight may be a bit intense for you." "Are you Kidding" Said Krystal "After that experience on that Gondola, I think we can handle it." Starlian chuckled at that statement and began soaring. Krystal and Kika began to enjoy the sights from above. "I never seen anything like this whenever I fly one of the Arwings" Krystal said with a smile on her face. "This world has sights you would never believe" Kika said happily. "Glad you two are enjoying yourselves" Said Starlian, "but remember, we have a mission to do." "Right" Said Krystal "I was just so amazed by the view from up here." "That's understandable" Starlian said "Takes me back to when I took flight for the first time." "Did your Father teach you?" Krystal asked. "He did" Starlian answered, "He taught me everything I know when I was growning up, you see my Mother was killed when I was just a hatchling so my dad did everything he could to help through all that." "I remember that" Kika said "a Horde of blob monsters attacked that nest, Those things were about to destroy me but you pushed me out of the way." "Yes" Starlian said "my Mother sacrificed herself to save our home, and I will never forget her." Krystal started to shed a tear from all this, remembering her planet being destroyed. "I understand how it is losing a loved one" Said Krystal "It must have been very noble of your mother to save you like that." Starlian nodded and took a deep breath. "I appreciate your sympathy" Starlian said "It's good to talk to someone." Kika and Krystal smiled at Starlian who became more focused then ever. "It's no trouble at all" Krystal said "I'm always happy to help." "Me too" Said Kika "You saved my life once, so It's time I help you." Starlian smiled, knowing that she made some good friends.

Meanwhile back at the Condo, Fox, Falco and Slippy informed everyone else about what was going on earlier. "This does sound unusual" said Beltino. "I know" Said Fox "The only question is, who was he and why does he want to rule Corneria?" "Is it even possible for someone to do that" Asked Slippy "Not sure" Beltino replied "but if someone from the Dream World were to come to the real world, chances are the fabric of time and space would be destroyed." "Has that ever happened before?" Asked Falco. "No" Said Beltino "But let's hope it doesn't just to be safe." Fox took a deep breath and began to hold Krystal's hand. "Krystal, I'm not sure what's gonna happen, but just know that We support you with whatever it is your doing"  
Fox thought. Just then the amulet on Krystal's head began to glow then Fox suddenly heard Krystal's Voice. "Fox, I'm ok" Krystal said through telepathy"I'm glad to hear from you." Fox grew amazed by all this. "Krystal's reaching me through telepathy" Fox Said. "Doesn't surprise me a bit" Said Falco "I always knew oyu had some kind of connection if you know what I mean." "I'm glad you can hear me, just know that I will always be with you" Fox Said. "Thank you Fox" Krystal said through telepathy "That's the kindof support I needed...perhaps enough to take down Marvick." "Marvick?" Asked Fox "Who's he, was he that stranger saying he wants to rule Corneria?" "WHAT" Krystal Exclaimed "Why...Would...Marvick...want...to-." And with that the communication was over. "Well at least we know she's ok" Said Fox "I just hope she knows what she's doing "Falco said. "I'm sure shedoes" Fox said "She risked her life many times before." "Right" Slippy added "and right now she needs our support." "Well said" Peppy Said "Now let's get back to work, the monitor is showing some kind of flight through a rocky canyon."

Back at the Kingdom of Dreams, Krystal was shocked by the information Fox gave her. "Marvick wants to rule Corneria" Krystal said, "I don't understand" "Marvick is a strange individual" Kika said "I knew he wanted to rule this world but the real world might be a bit tense." "The only thing I don't get is" Starlian said "how were you able to communicate from someone from this Corneria planet?" "I think I know" Kika said "It would appear that a part of her subconsious allowed some kind of telekinetic communication to those she was close with." "Of course" Said Krystal "I communicate like that with Fox and the rest of the team all the time, Knowing this I hope I can help them save Corneria somehow." "I'm sure you will" Said Kika "In the meantime, let's focus on the job at hand." while the trio continued on with their destination the cloaked figured that Krystal ecnountered earlier on the way to Oopar springs appeared right in front of them. "What is this" Starlian said. "That's the stranger I saw earlier" Said Krystal "but disappeard right out of sight." "Before you go any further" The stranger said "I must warn you of the path that lies ahead." "Wait" Krystal said "who are you?" "That is not important right now" The Stranger replied "but I must warn you that Kremmerk woods are infested with creatures in which none you've ever seen before." "I knew The woods were surrounded by darkness" Starlian said "But I never knew it was infested by monsters!" "However" The stranger replied "there is one blomblum flower located there but it is heavily guarded so be on your guard, that's all I will say for now." The stranger disappeared and the trio continued on for there was no turning back. "I never saw that stranger anywhere" Kika said "I wonder if this is Marvick's Work?" Asked Krystal "Could he be laying a trap?" "I don't know" Kika said "but whether it's a trap or not, we'll be ready."

"Hey Kika" Krystal said "you seem to know more about this world then I do, what do you know about Kremkerm woods?" "Kremkerm woods is mostly a dark vast area" Kika answered "It has a very dark swampy area, rumor had it that not many people returned alive because of the creatures that lived there." "You mean the creatures the cloaked stranger mentioned"  
Krystal said. "Yes, but what the stranger didn't tell you was that they depend on the blomblum flower" Kika said "perhaps a bit too much, that's why there very scarce these days.""They must get sick easily if they were to use it's healing ability like that." "Oh believe you me" Kika said "You can walk in there and come back with poison ivy, or Poison oak for that matter." Then Kika remembered what Starlian said about never seeing any monsters there. "Have you ever been to Kremmerk woods?" Kika asked "Well I've heard stories about it, but never actually went inside to tell you the truth" Starlian replied "But I will do my best to assist you in anyway I can." Krystal took a deep breath then remembered what Fox said to her about being with her and giving her his support. "regardless of what trials we go through, we must complete our mission, for your world and mine" Krystal said. "That's right"  
Said Kika "We're all in this together!" Then they noticed a small area surrounded by really tall trees that gave out a really horrible odor. "I'm guessing that's Kremmerk woods" Krystal said. "Yep" Kika said "now that we reached our destination, we need to prepare ourselves for what lies ahead" Kika said. Krystal was nervous but was none the less determined. "No matter what the situation is" Krystal thought "I know I have support of my dearest friends."

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

Krystal and her friends have just entered the Kremmerk Woods, and Krystal couldn't believed what she saw. It was a dark forest shrouded in darkness, and eyes peeping out from behind the bushes. "With all these trees it's hard to believe it's daytime" Said Krystal. "I have a feeling that finding the blomblum flower isn't going to be easy" Said Kika. "I will stay here and keep guard" Said Starlian "in case anyone tries to attack." So Krystal and Kika headed off while Starlian stayed behind to keep watch. As they headed deep into the woods,it got darker and darker. "Kika, can you use your wand to light up the area?" Asked Krystal. Kika took out her wand and used it to light up as if it was a flashlight. "That should help us for now" Kika said. As the two continued on, Krystal noticed she stepped in a wet area. Kika checked it out and realized that they were at a swamp like area. They looked around and noticed a boat tied against a tree. "If we use that boat maybe we can travel through that swamp much more easily" Kika said. Krystal used her staff to break the rope then she and Kika got the boat safely in the water. "I'm surprised the boat is in good condition, especially considering how dangerous this place could be" Said Krystal. "Yeah" Kika said " but at least we don't have to trek in the water." Krystal and Kika got in the boat and started to paddle down the swamp area. It was just as dark as it was before but Kika still kept her wand lit up so they can see. "To be honest, I never felt this scared before" said krystal. "I know this kind of thing is to be expected, but I don't know." "It's ok Krystal" Kika said "I'm scared too,

I once went in here when I was younger, and I was afraid I never get out." "I'm so sorry to hear that" Said Krystal. "No worries, at least I'm not alone" Kika said with a smile. Krystal smiled back at her. "Right, besides if we work hard we can overcome this" Said Krystal. Kika nodded in agreement then Kika noticed a small light up ahead. "If I remember correctly" Said Kika "that light up ahead means we're on the right path, but remember we need to look out for anything that could attack us." Krystal nodded and started to look around. She then noticed a silver colored ball object hanging on one of the trees. "Kika, There's something over there" Said Krystal as she showed Kika the object. Kika rowed the boat over to the direction Krystal was pointing and picked up the observed it for a moment. "Krystal" Kika said "you know what you just found?" Krystal grew worried for she thought it could be some kind of weapon of mass destruction. "you've found a Sylion orb" Kika said "These objects are very rare these days!" "What exactly does it do?" Asked Krystal. "Well" Kika explained "These orbs can help Wizards and sorcerers with their magic, makes it stronger then before." Krystal grew amazed by this. "Why don't you use it?" Said Kika "It may come in handy." "I don't know "Said Krystal "I'm not a magician." "well you doesn't have to be magicians, you can also use it to enhance Psychic abilities" Kika added. Kika gave Krystal the Orb. "It's very nice of you Kika" said Krystal "but won't you need it too?" "Don't worry about me, just because these orbs are rare doesn't mean this one is the only one left" Said Kika with a smile. Krystal put the orb in her pocket for safe keeping as the two continued to head down the Swamp path was starting to get intense, and the two girls had no idea what was in store for them. Krystal was nervous, for she had never experienced anything like this whenever she traveled alongside Fox. "In a place like this, there's no telling where any of this is going" Said Krystal. "It's just as I said before" Kika said "In the Dream world, there is no such thing as impossible." The current started to pick up little by little and before they knew it they started to go down the stream very fast. They went down as if they were going down a waterfall. Krystal and Kika held on to the boat as tight as they could, but then the boat crashed into a giant rock which hurled the two over by where they saw the light earlier."It's too bad about the boat" Kika said "but at least we made it out of there safely." "That's true" Krystal said "I only hope the path that lies ahead won't be as scary as this one. "The two entered the path and saw a sign in front of them. It was a warning that said "Those who seek to find the holy path must pass the tests of nobility." Kika and Krystal were concerned about the tests they must take but knew it was the only way to get to the blomblum flower. "I hope you're ready Krystal" Kika said. "I am" Krystal said "I know it may be difficult but we're a team." Kika nodded in agreement and started to walk down. Just then Bruzzalgia appeared, startling the two. "Who is that!?" Krystal Asked. "That is the servant of Marvick" Kika said "Bruzzaglia!" "So pleased that you remembered Kika" Said Bruzzalgia in a sinister tone "and you must be Krystal, Oh my I've heard alot about you." "What do you want with us?" Krystal asked angrily. "Nothing really, except to see you fail" Bruzzalgia said "The three tests are nothing compared to any test you have taken." "Don't listen to him"Kika said to Krystal "he's only trying to intimidate us." "Don't be so sure" Bruzzalgia said "The tests are the main reason why no one returns alive, as much as I want to destroy you two, I am however curious to see what you've got." Bruzzalgia dissappeared in a puff of smoke. "Something tells me we won't see the last of him" Krystal said. "He's a sneaky one" Said Kika "But let's stay focused and hope we can pass the three tests."

Meanwhile back at the condo, Beltino had just discovered some new information. "Everyone, I have something to show you" Beltino said "Fox mentioned to me earlier how he saw some stranger from the dream world, well I found out how it was possible." Beltino presented a small visual aide with a red and black swirl. "You see" Beltino said "during the course of our pursuits I came across this, it appears to be some kind of rip between dreams and reality." "How is that possible" Slippy asked "I thought dreams only appear in your mind when you sleep." "Believe me" Beltino replied "I am just as perplexed as you are, but if this gateway is opened our world could be in jeopordy!" "And what about Krystal" Asked Fox. "Well I'm not sure about that yet, I can only hope she'll be ok." "I hope so too" Fox said "There were so many things I never got to tell her." "Well I wouldn't worry about that right now, this gateway is still in development and will be less likely to be complete in a short time" Faye said. "Well that's a relief" Falco said "last thing we want right now is to have weird monsters from our dreams attacking everyone." "Kinda takes a step further doesn't it?" Peppy added "well wherever the path lies for Krystal, I know she won't have to do it alone" Fox said as he noticed Kika on the monitor.

Back at the Dream world, The girls had started to prepare themselves for the three tests. Kika then noticed Krystal feeling depressed. "What's wrong Krystal?" Asked Kika "Did that rat with wings scare you?" "No it's not that" Krystal said "I'm just worried about the tests is all, If I fail I'll probably never see Fox again..." Kika went up to Krystal to comfort her.  
"It sounds like you have feelings for this Fox Fellow." Kika said. "Well can you keep a secret?" Krystal asked. "Of course" Kika replied "your secret's safe with me." "Well" Krystal said I do have feelings for him, ever since he rescued me and allowed me to be apart of the Star Fox team, I've always felt there was something between us." "I understand how that is" Kika said "I would be grateful too if someone risked his life to save mine." "I feel that I wanna tell him, but at the last minute I get so nervous" Krystal said "maybe it's because I'm afraid Fox won't feel the same way." "Krystal" Kika said "sometimes words don't always express how you feel, if you want to show how you feel about him, make him see it with his eyes." Krystal started to think about that. "That's good advice Kika" Said Krystal "Froznog must have been proud to train someone who has as much wisdom as he does." "Thanks" Said Kika "but I'm just his apprentice,  
no one could ever be as wise as Froznog." Krystal laughed at that then hugged Kika. "Thanks Kika, It's the kind of relief I needed" Krystal said "I guess a part of me was worried that I wouldn't be able to overcome the three tests no matter how hard I tried." "You're welcome Krystal" Kika said with a smile "Just remember you're not alone, and as you said we're a team and nothing can take that away." Krystal who regained her confidence smiled at Kika. "Are you ready now?" Kika asked. "I am" Krystal said "For Fox, The Star Fox team and the people of this world."  
And with that Krystal and Kika was ready to take the three tests of Nobility.


	11. Chapter 11

Krystal and Kika where fully prepared for the tests and started to head down the path. By the time they made it at the entrance, they were greeted my a Mushroom like creature.  
"Hello" Said the Mushroom creature "and welcome to the hall of nobility." Krystal and Kika were curious about the whole thing but started to listen to the creature so they can know what's going on. "This is where you take the 3 tests of nobility" The creature said "by weighing contrast of tests of strength and Agility which will be vital here, these are tests of character." "My character?" Krystal asked "You mean like proving if I'm worthy?" "Exactly" Said the creature "but be warned, not many beings such as yourselves manage to survive, So don't get cocky!" and with that the creature vanished into thin air. "He didn't mention what the first test is going to be" Said Krystal. "I guess we'll have to go through this door to find out" Kika said "Are you ready Krystal?" Krystal took a deep breath, for she knew she must survive the tests not just for the Star Fox team, but for the citizens of the Kingdom of dreams. "I'm ready" Krystal replied let's go. So Krystal and Kika entered the doorway then the next thing they knew they entered a plain field with lots of green grass. Suddenly,the Mushroom creature appeared. "and now the first test can begin" The Mushroom Creature said "you'll first notice that these fields are pleasant." Kika and Krystal nodded in agreement."well somethings are not always as they appear" The Creature said. He then pointed to a group of worm like creatures. "Now these creatures are known as Blorvae" The creature said "now then, do think these creatures are responsible for what's currently happening to the fields?" The mushroom creature disappeared again leaving the two girls stumped. "This is confusing"Krystal said "Normally insects eat flowers." "quite perplexing indeed" Said Kika "but the fields look ok and so do the flowers that surrounds them." "Maybe if we observed these blorbvae,we can find out about their motives" Krystal said. "I hope so, but be careful" Kika said "One false move and we're done for." Krystal was nervous but knew there was no time to waste. She got as close to the blorbvae creatures as she could, then she kneeled down and observed them."KRYSTAL" Kika yelled "I just remembered something about the Blorbvae, They don't like to be looked at from a close distance" The tail from one of the Blorbvae started to glow a light green color then that Blorbvae swung at Krystal at a great distance. Kika used her wand to stop Krystal in mid-air then levitated her down safely to the ground. "Those things are very territorial and will attack anyone at close range without warning." "I guess I learned that the hard way" Said Krystal. "We got to think here" Kika said "what are these Blorbvae doing here and why is this field in danger." The girls started to look around the area. Krystal noticed one of the flowers started to move all on it's own. "Krystal, that flower is moving without any wind" Kika said. Krystal began to observe that flower and started to notice that it's pedals were changing color. "This is odd" Krystal said. Then the girls came to a sudden realization. "That flower must be some kind of monster" Krystal said. "And it looks like it might be growing into an even larger one" Kika added. The flower then uprooted itself from the ground and started to grow razor sharp claws and it's pedals turned into sharp razor blades. "What do we do!?" Krystal asked " We need to rescue the blorbvae!" Kika looked at the blorbvae who was shaking nervously as the sight of the Flower monster. "What we need is a plan" Kika said "A plan that can stop this monster and protect these poor blorbvae from further harm." "If only we can get to them without getting too close to them" Krystal said. "I would hate for them to get more scared then they are now."

Meanwhile Back at the Condo, Fox, Slippy and Falco were patrolling the outside area in case Marvick tried to make contact again. "Are you sure the guy Krystal was talking about was the same one we just saw?" Asked Falco. "I'm not exactly sure, but it fits the description very well" Fox answered. "There are a few things I don't get" Slippy said "I mean how did Krystal get her staff, we never saw her take it." Fox and Falco were also perplexed by that. "and the way she managed to contact you through her dreams was totally weird" Slippy added "but in a good way...at least we know she's fine with or without the monitor." "You're right Slippy" Fox said "I know Krystal isn't as experienced as the three of us but she has Heart and determination and that's worth all the battles we fought." "Gee, I never thought of it like that" Slippy said. "if you two are finished, we need to focus here" Falco said. "Relax Falco" Slippy said "I'm sure we'll find some sort of answer." "well any answer is good enough for me" Falco complained "I mean why else would I spend my vacation finding some weirdo from another world?" Slippy noticed a gold medallion with a pink jewel underneath the Condo's porch step. He gave it to Fox in hopes that he can identify it. "This is very odd, this wasn't there before" Fox said "We better take this to Beltino, maybe he can make heads or tails of this." Just then Faye rushed outside to meet up with the three. "Find anything" She asked. "Well I found this medallion and I was taking to my Dad so he can analyze it" Slippy said. Faye took a closer look at the Medallion. "Oh my gosh" She cried "If I remember correctly, that mediallion looks like the one from my research." So Fox, and the other 3 rushed back inside so they can take the amulet Slippy found over to Beltino.

Back at the Dream world, Krystal and Kika were still planning a strategy to take down the Flower monster without having any harm come to the blorbvae. "Those poor things"  
Krystal said "If we don't think of something soon, the blorbvae are done for." Kika noticed an area on the field that was just plain dirt. "krystal" Kika said "If we combine your staff and my Wand, maybe we can make a hole in the ground so the blorbvae can escape to safety." Krystal got out her staff while Kika got out her wand and started to point at the dirt area. "we need to be very careful" Kika said "This is powerful magic and we want to make sure that the Blorbvae won't get harmed while doing this!" Krystal and Kika then fired a laser beam to the area and then Kika controlled the impact to turn that beam of energy into a drill. Then it began to drill the area then poped right out at a river bank at the other side of the field. "That was amazing Kika" Krystal said "Now we just need to get these bugs over there." Just then The flower monster began to attack Krystal, but she manage to block it's attack and launched it over by a tree. "If only we had something to give to the Blorbvae so they could follow us" Krystal said as she continued to stall the flower monster. "That's it!" Kika exclaimed "Froznog once taught me that These bugs love plant roots." Krystal and Kika both realized that the flower Monster's feet are nothing but roots so they tried to hold it down. Krystal managed to pull out one root from the Flower monster and showed it to the Blorbvae. They started to follow her to the hole Kika created and went down there. It wasn't long that that they manage to reach to the other side. Krystal then returned to Help Kika fight the monster, now that the blorbvae are out of harm's way. Krystal used her staff to fire a laser beam but the monster evaded it. The flower creature started to use it's claws to attack but Kika used the water from the river to slow it down. "Ok Krystal, it's up to you" Kika said. Krystal took out her staff which then began to absorb the darkness that was in the flower monster. After it was over the flower monster began to shrivel and turned back into a regular flower. "Nicely done Krystal" Kika said. "Thanks to you" Krystal said. The Mushroom creature appeared again. "well done, you saved the field and no blorbvae were harmed" The Mushroom Creature said "However that doesn't mean you're through, the first test is easy, but the next won't be so easy." The mushroom creature disappeared and in it's place a door appeared. "Well Krystal, Something tells me the first test was just a warmup, the next one may be a bit more difficult." "Whetever the challenge is" Krystal said "We'll be ready!" Krystal and Kika went inside the door to get ready for the second test, but The two girls won't know what challenges will await them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

At Peppy's Condo Fox and the gang rushed inside to hand the medallion over to Beltino so he can observe it. "Slippy found it under the porch step" Faye said "I believe it might have some connection to Krystal." Beltino observed the amulet very closely, he saw the pink jewel shining and when he turned it over he notice that there was writing on the back of it. "The Language that this is written on seems familiar" Beltino said "But the rest has me baffled, but no matter I should still be able to analyze it." Beltino placed it under a scanner. "This scanner should be able to identify it" Beltino said "It may take some time though." "Whatever it takes" Fox said "Just as long as we can get some answers." Beltino nodded in agreement as he took the mediallion to get it analyzed. Fox Walked over to Krystal and held her hand. "I never thought it would come to this" Fox thought, "Ever since we met on Sauria I always felt that there was a strong connection between us, but I was shy to admit it, I know the situation seems bleak but my only hope is that Krystal is doing her best in that dream world." At that moment peppy walked up by Fox's side. "I'm sure she'll be fine" Peppy Said "After all, she's been through worse." "I know she will be" Fox said "She has always been able to hold her own, She is a fine example of what a true fighter is all about." "Right" Peppy said "and right now, she needs us more then ever,I'm sure that somehow she knows we believe in her."

Back at the Kingdom of Dreams, Krystal and Kika were just about ready to take the second test. "I never thought we would be able to pass the first one" Krystal said. "well I hope the next one won't be so intense." "Just remember that no matter what we have to face" Kika said "We will face it together." Krystal nodded in agreement as they walked through the door for the second test. They suddenly find themselves at an area that seemed familiar to Krystal. "This looks just like Cerinia...My home planet before it was destroyed" Krystal said. "I have to admit, it must have been really pretty" Kika said. "This place holds many memories for me" Krystal said "but the only question is, what does Cerinia have to do with the second test?" Just then the Mushroom creature appeared. "To answer your question" He said "There is a dark force bringing chaos to this place." "What kind of dark force?" Krystal asked nervously. "It's difficult to say" The Mushroom creature replied "but it can't be destroyed directly, but I will say this, you must find the heart of the planet and that will put an end to it." Just as Kika and Krystal were about to ask where that heart was the Mushroom creature disappeared. "What did he mean by the heart of the planet?" Kika asked "you don't think this evil force tainted this Cerinia place." "I don't know" Krystal replied "but I refuse to let this force get away with this misdeed." Kika and Krystal splitted up to cover some ground. They knew this dark force wouldn't be easy to find but also knew that if nothing was done, it could spell doom for the both of them.

As Krystal began her search, she also noticed the sights that seem really familiar to her. "I know this is all a dream" Krystal said "but it feels like I'm traveling back in time." She noticed some carvings on the wall, she was so amazed by them. She then noticed another carving which showed a vixen with really long hair wearing a robe and right away she was able to recognize it. "Mother..."Krystal said with a tear in her eye. She walked up to the carving and put her hand on it. "I miss you so much" Krystal said sadly. The carving began to glow, and the ground began to shake. Krystal back up with horror, for she had no idea what was going on. Just then the carving began to crack and the vixen that was in the carving came to life and appeared right in front of Krystal. "I don't believe it" Krystal said "Is that really you?" The vixen looked around and saw Krystal who was just about as shocked as she was. "Can it be" She said "Oh Yes...my child!" The Vixen hugged Krystal with so much love and affection. "Mother...how is this possible" Krystal Asked "I thought you were long gone after Cerinia was destoryed." "I will explain everything later" Her Mother said "but right now I feel a dark presence." "I know, I was here so we can try to find the heart of the planet so we can banish this dark evil force "Krystal said "and let me just say I'm happy to see you after all these years Mother...Queen Lunara." After the two shared a joyful reunion, they headed out to continue the search for the dark force. "It's hard to believe that my mother somehow got here" Krystal thought "But I'm sure when this is all over, She can shed some light on this situation."

As Kika began her own search she began to think about her time with Krystal. "Krystal is one unique individual" She said "She really seems to be vital in combat, I guess the people of the Star Fox Team must have trained her well." She couldn't help but think how the second test would be connected to the planet where Krystal was born and raised. "Maybe her family had some connection to this world many years ago" She said "if that's the case, perhaps they also had a connection to the Sorceress from the prophecy." However Kika didn't mind, She knew that she and Krystal made a great team and felt that she made an improvement since they met. "Before I even met Krystal, I wasn't sure how I would have been able to help the prophecy, I wasn't always as confident as Froznog" Kika said "I guess seeing Krystal in battle boosted my confidence a bit, and now it's up to me to do my part in helping Krystal defeating Marvick and to save our world." Kika used her wand as a detector to see if any forces are nearby. Kika knew it would take a while, but was confident that it will do it's part. Just then a purple mist floated by Kika and her wand started going off like crazy. Kika started to go after it. Krystal who saw Kika Chasing it started to catch up with her. "Looks like Kika found something" Krystal said "We gotta help her!" Lunara agreed and the two joined Kika in chasing after the purple mist. The Mist tried to throw them off but the girls managed to avoid it's attacks. By the time they caught up to it, they prepared themselves for combat. "I hope whatever this thing is, it can provide some answers to what's going on here."

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

The girls have just cornered the Purple Mist and they are curious about what it is and what it's motives are. "Could that be the dark force that creature was talking about" Asked Krystal as she studied it. "I'm not sure" Kika replied "but as the creature said before, it can't be destroyed by normal means." Just then the purple mist began to transform into a masked knight who had dark armor with Spikes all over with both a shield and sword in hand. "Better be careful" Lunara said "it would appear this creature may be quite powerful then it appears."  
The Masked knight then starts to attack by swinging his sword creating a large energy beam and launches it towards Krystal. Kika created a force field saving Krystal just in time. At that moment Krystal took out her Staff. "Krystal, What are you doing!" Kika said "You know it can't be destroyed by our attacks!" "I know" Krystal replied as she launched the energy beam from her staff to the ground creating a Smokescreen allowing Herself, Kika and Lunara to escape safely. The soon made it to an old Temple building where Lunara Took Krystal and Kika to the to the top floor. "We should be safe in here" Lunara Said" "That may be so" Krystal said " But what did that creature meant by Destroying the Heart of the Planet?" She started to think until a golden light appeared outside the window. Kika started to observe it. "From the look of things" She said " It looks like there's something going on at that Place over there,  
The one with the Big Bell." "Of course" Said Lunara "You girls come with me!" Without Hesiation, Krystal and Kika began to Follow Lunara to the Building with the Big Bell while keeping alert for the Masked knight may Strike.

Meanwhile Back at the Condo, everyone was bustling with Activity as Beltino began to analyze the Amulet. "Any Luck?" Slippy Asked as he went over to Observe. "Well nothing yet" Beltino Replied "I just need to give it some time, that's all." Just then a knock on the Door was heard. "Now who can that be at this hour?" Said Falco as he went over to answer the door. As he opened the door he was shocked to see Katt Monroe. "Katt?" Said Falco "What are you doing here! "what, can't a girl drop by and say hello to the Star Fox Team? "She asked in a innocent tone. "Wait a minute, how did you even know we were here?" Slippy Asked. "Simple" Katt Replied "Let's just say this Cat has a sixth sense when it comes to a certain man." "So in your case that means you tracked me down" Falco Said "Geez, and just when I thought things couldn't get any more hectic!" Katt Just Giggled while Slippy Chuckled. "Well regardless" Slippy said "It's great to see you, May I get you anything?" "Hold it Slip" Falco Said "don't get too chummy or she'll never leave." "are you two gonna hog all the fun?" Katt asked as she hung up her coat. Just then Fox walked in to see what the commotion was all about when he noticed katt. "Well I didn't expect to see you here" Fox Said. "Well you know me Foxy Boy" Katt Said "I'm full of surprises." at that moment Faye and Miyu rushed in to the room,  
"Beltino has just uncovered something about the Amulet, Come quickly" Said Miyu. "This is urgent" Faye added. Fox, Falco and Slippy ran out of the room, and Katt not knowing what was going on decided to Join them.

By the time they rushed into the Room Beltino had just set up a visual presentation. "Oh good you're all here" Beltino said but then he noticed Katt standing behind Falco. "Well Falco" Beltino said "Are you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" Falco Blushed from embarrasment as Katt Giggled a little bit. "Let's cut to the chase" Said Kat, "The name's Katt Monroe, I guess you can say I have certain connections to the Star Fox Team if you get my drift." "Oh Brother" Said Falco "Could she be any more annoying?" "well nice to meet you miss Monroe" Beltino said "but now I have some important news to show you all." Beltino used his scanner to project an image of the amulet. "When I first saw the writing, I knew it look familiar" Beltino explained "But then I realized the writing was the same one as this coin I happen to find when my research team was investigating the desctruction of Cerinia!" Everyone was Shocked by the information. "While more time is needed to analyze the Amulet The scanner was able to translate the message on it" Beltino said. Beltino pushed a button on the scanner and it projected what the scanner had translated "It says" Beltino began "dreams of reality will fight as one, The message does sound inspiring but at the moment I have no idea what that could possibly mean."Faye got out some books to analyze the situation "however that just gives me more research to do "Faye said Happily. Beltino noticed Fox who was looking at Krystal in the next room. "I wouldn't worry too much about it fox" Beltino said "Just remember we can still see what is going on over by the monitor." Fox just nodded and headed over there. "Don't give up Krystal" Fox thought "we all have faith in you."

Back at the Kingdom of Dreams Lunara has escorted Krystal and Kika to the building with the Big Bell on Top. "What is this?" Krystal asked. "You were probably too young to remember but this is the Sanctuary. Whenever war broke out I would take you here to ensure that no harm would come to you" Lunara answered. Then Krystal remembered what her mother meant. "I think I remember" She said "There were people running around crying because of there were so much fighting and yelling going on." Kika began to put her hand on her shoulder providing comfort. "In a way" Krystal continued "I felt that whenever I was scared I would always come here because I knew I would be safe... it was like someone was watching over us" She began to shed a tear with Lunara comforting her. It was at that moment that Krystal came to a sudden realization. "I think I may have figured out what the heart of the planet is" She said with determination.

TO BE CONTIUNED 


End file.
